


look out below

by toxica939



Series: jack verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: The one where Jared is still an Adonis but Jensen isn't easy OR the one where they finally do it.





	look out below

Having a boyfriend on the football team means several things. Firstly that Jensen is expected to attend game night when he isn't working, secondly that Jensen is expected to discuss said game with various people whom he specifically dislikes, and thirdly that Jensen is expected to be Jared's date for winter formal.  
  
Clearly, Jensen has been pretty firm in refusing to conform to any of these expectations so far (mostly because he thinks football is fucking awful) and, in all honesty, he's a little surprised Jared thinks he going to change his mind now.  
  
“Not a chance in hell,” Jensen says, he doesn't even bother looking up from the magazine he's reading.  
  
“Why?” asks Jared. He's sprawled in a chair at Jensen's kitchen table eating Jensen's food and drinking Jensen's juice. Jensen sort of wants to hop down off the kitchen counter and go and spread himself across Jared's lap. It's a thing.  
  
“Because I don't go to school dances.”  
  
Jared doesn't even blink, “Why?” he asks. Again.  
  
Jensen narrows his eyes a little, “What are you? Three?”  
  
“What are you? Unable to come up with a decent reason?” Jared fires back and Jensen would be lying if he said bickering with Jared doesn't turn him on just a little bit. Pretty much everything about Jared turns him on these days.  
  
“How about because school dances suck and I hate everyone at our school? Good enough for you?” Jensen looks back at his magazine, fairly sure the conversation is over.  
  
So he's pretty surprised when Jared's suddenly right in front of him, knocking the magazine from his grasp and tugging Jensen to the edge of the counter so his thighs bracket Jared's hips. It's still a little overwhelming having all of Jared pressed up against him like this. Jared's a wide wall of muscle against his chest and huge hands burning hot through Jensen's jeans.  
  
“What are you doing?” Jensen manages as Jared's mouth drops to his throat, wet mouth dragging across his pulse point until Jensen's shivering, covered in goose pimples and face on fire.  
  
“This is completely unfair,” he tells Jared as their lips meets and Jared chuckles right into Jensen's mouth.  
  
Jared kisses with his whole body, he presses forward right up against Jensen, hands smoothing over Jensen's thighs and up to frame his face. They've been together long enough now that they're found their own rhythm and kissing Jared is like falling into bed after a long day – comforting and thrilling and pretty much all Jensen ever thinks about.  
  
Jared's breathing quicker when he pulls away, still hugging Jensen against his chest and looking smug, “So you're coming with me though right?”  
  
Jensen has become a lot more pathetic as a person since he started getting his dick sucked on a regular basis.  
  
“I'm not wearing a suit.”  
  
:::  
  
Predictably, Jensen's mother thinks it's the most hilarious thing she's ever heard. Jensen's life is difficult.  
  
“Is he going to buy you a corsage?” she asks, grin a mile wide.  
  
Jensen is packing his bag for school tomorrow and doesn't look up.  
  
“Get bent.”  
  
“No, no. I think it's sweet. You're going to the big dance Jenny, I bet Marissa'll give you a discount on your hair and makeup.”  
  
Seriously. This is the sort of shit he puts up with.  
  
Donna comes into the room and flops on Jensen's bed. She looks up at him, something like a real smile playing around her mouth.  
  
“You can fuck off any time now,” he tells her, “Really, any time is fine.”  
  
She snags his hand and pulls him down beside her. Jensen's sort of grateful really, staring at his ceiling is pretty much preferable in every way to watching her mock him.  
  
“You've never been to a dance before,” she says. Which is bullshit, Sophia asked him to the Sadie Hawkins last year before the school board scrapped the idea. They'd only lasted about twenty minutes in the dancehall before ditching out to get drunk at Chad's but it still counts. He still remembers how fucking pathetic the whole thing was.  
  
“I've never been the quarterback's girlfriend before,” says Jensen. Because she's not the only one who's allowed to make fun of him. Jensen is perfectly aware of how weird his life is these days.  
  
Donna laughs, “The things we do for love.”  
  
Jensen ignores her again and she's quiet for a while.  
  
“You realise that if you do this for him you might actually get laid though right?”  
  
Which is just.  
  
“Please be quiet.”  
  
She laughs again, rolling over to poke at him. “I know you too well kid.”  
  
Apparently, that's definitely true.  
  
:::  
  
So fine, he and Jared still haven't had sex. Which is not to say that they haven't been moving in that direction okay? They're plenty hot for each other. Just because neither of them sees much point in rushing things does not mean that Jensen hasn't thought about it. A lot. Constantly. It's sort of getting to the point where Jared can't breathe near him without Jensen getting hard and he's been-  
  
Anyway. The point is, Jensen's ready now, more than ready. But there is no way he's losing his virginity after the winter formal. He still has some dignity.  
  
“But do you really though?” Sophia asks. She's got a bottle of Johnny Walker in one hand and a joint in the other. Which is going a long way to proving that Jensen's life is already enough of a walking cliché.  
  
Jensen watches Milo beating the hell out of Chad at Sonic and enjoys the heavy feeling in his own arms.  
  
“There are lines,” protests Jensen.  
  
“But are there really though?”  
  
Jensen kicks her in the knee.  
  
And then, because he always tries to be at least a little less of an asshole for Sophia, says, “It's kind of a big deal.”  
  
Sophia nods, hand smoothing over Jensen hair and looks like she's thinking about that.  
  
“But is it really though?”  
  
And seriously. This conversation is over.  
  
:::  
  
The coffee shop is mostly dead before twelve on a Saturday because, frankly, islanders value their sleep. Jensen includes himself in this but it's sort of worth the early morning to catch the first couple of hours of Jared's shift and get him mostly to himself.  
  
Jared makes Jensen his favorite coffee, black and bitter, and tells Jensen all about last night's game. It's sort of ritual now, enough that Jensen has even started to care a little about the whole football aspect of the conversation.  
  
“I think we should have sex,” he says, quite of out the blue, when Jared pauses for breath. Jared's a talker.  
  
Jared doesn't drop the cups he's stacking or anything but he definitely stumbles a little.  
  
“What?”  
  
Jensen just looks at him, he's not saying it again. It's bad enough that he said in the first place.  
  
Jared sighs and moves to lean on the counter across from Jensen, “Jensen, what are you talking about?”  
  
“I think we should have sex,” Jensen says again, he's mostly looking down at his coffee now and it doesn't sound quite as self assured and sexy as he'd like it to.  
  
“Is that not what we've been doing?” Jared asks.  
  
Which is adorable, but one of Jensen's favorite things about Jared is that he usually just _gets_  it. It saves Jensen a lot of trouble. Clearly, this is not one of those times.  
  
“I mean actual sex.” Jared frowns earnestly and Jensen rolls his eyes and feels huffy, “I mean I want you to fuck me. In the ass. And I want you to do it before winter formal so I don't feel like a whore.”  
  
Jensen honestly does not talk like this around other people. Something about Jared makes his brain switch off and utter crap come out of his mouth in unnecessarily embarrassing fashion.  
  
Naturally, Jared cracks up laughing and doesn't stop.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
Jared comes around the counter, still laughing, and tugs Jensen into his arms for a hug.   
  
“That's the sexiest thing you've ever said to me,” Jared says, still laughing, and Jensen focuses hard on how much he hates his life.  
  
“You're an asshole,” he tells Jared, shoving at his chest because he knows it'll make Jared reel him back in.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Jared breathes deeps and just hugs Jensen for a second until it stops being funny.  
  
“I take it back,” Jensen mumbles, face muffled against Jared's shoulder.  
  
Jared shakes his head, “Too late.” He sounds slightly more interested in the idea now and Jensen's face flushes with warmth.  
  
Jared's back is wide under Jensen's palms and he smoothes his hands up and down, enjoying the softness of Jared's hoody, tangles his fingers in the strings of his apron and lets his lips graze Jared's neck.  
  
Jared startles, makes this surprised little choked up noise in his throat. “You serious about this?”  
  
Jensen steps in closer and presses his rapidly filling dick against Jared's thigh in answer.   
  
Jared squeezes him just a little bit tighter and knocks his forehead against Jensen's shoulder with a frustrated little groan. Jensen's just thinking about leaning up for a kiss when Jared lets go, stepping away back around the counter and leaving Jensen wavering on unsteady feet.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Jared rubs a hand across his face and fixes Jensen with a dark look that makes his blood run hot. “I have three more hours until your mom takes over,” he says, “I'm trying to think about something other than spreading your tight little ass open.”  
  
Which is not the sort of thing Jared has ever said to him before and is hotter than it has any right to be. Jensen flounders.  
  
Jared stretches across the counter this time, reels Jensen in with a firm hand at the back of his neck and kisses him. Two soft little flickers of tongue, enough to remind Jensen just how warm and wet and perfect the inside of Jared's mouth is. Jared rests their foreheads together and looks as shaken as Jensen feels.  
  
“Jen, get out of here okay? I'll come over when I finish my shift, we'll talk about it then.”  
  
As if on cue, Mrs Henderson from the hardware store across the street shuffles though the door and Jared pulls back.  
  
Jensen walks home on jelly legs, heart pounding. He and Jared do quasi-naked things together all the time but he's never felt this nervous, sick, excited feeling about it before.  
  
His mom looks up when he stumbles through the door and cackles, snagging the box of tissues from under the coffee table and throwing them at Jensen's head.  
  
Unfortunately, not even that is enough to calm him down.  
  
:::  
  
He calls Danneel because, frankly, she's the only person he knows who will understand any of this at all. All his other friends have been fucking each other pretty much since they understood how their personal parts worked.  
  
“This is a big deal,” she says.  
  
“Right?” Jensen says, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder. He's changing his sheets and trying not to think about why.  
  
“And you're sure about this?”  
  
Jensen sighs, sitting on his freshly made bed and eyeing the lube and condoms on his dresser with an odd mix of excitement and terror.  
  
“Yeah? Yes. I'm sure about Jared.”  
  
He can pretty much hear Danneel nodding, “And you know how it works?”  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes, “I know where he has to put it, yes.”  
  
She laughs, “Jack, this is. It's a big deal.”  
  
Which is exactly what he's been saying all along but the more he thinks about it, the more sense it makes. This is what he wants.  
  
“Yeah. But it's right, you know?” Which is possibly the most pathetic thing he's ever said out loud. In the last hour at least.  
  
She laughs again, “Good. And now I'll officially be the only virgin in our group.”  
  
She doesn't say it like it's a bad thing, which is nice. Danneel's been sort of vaguely dating Nick from Jensen's lit class for a few weeks now and Jensen's still a little unsure of how it's been going. He isn't really the sort of guy to ask.  
  
“And let's keep it that way,” he tells her. If Nick's the sort of guy who's okay with that then Nick's the right sort of guy. Danneel's pretty special.  
  
The conversation moves to less embarrassing territory from there and Jensen's glad really, that he has Danneel now. Plus he convinces her to take Mac out for dinner to free up his house. It's really a win win.  
  
:::  
  
Jared bites his lip and doesn't say anything when he sees Jensen's perfectly put together bed. Jensen wrings his hands and is insanely glad he shoved the lube into the top drawer because that would be seriously awkward.  
  
“You made your bed,” Jared says, sitting gingerly on the edge of it.  
  
Jensen nods, “Yeah. I wanted it to be...nice?” He laughs slightly hysterically and stands there, totally helpless, while his face turns red.  
  
Jared smiles a little, which is reassuring if nothing else. “For all of the sex you want us to have?” he asks, “In the ass.”  
  
Jensen smacks him and sits down. Jared mocking him is actually sort of relaxing.  
  
“You realize you're never living that down?”  
  
Jensen curls his fingers around Jared's wrist and tugs him closer, feeling braver now it's obvious that Jared's stalling because he's nervous too. “I'm hoping it'll be worth it.”  
  
Jared's smile wavers when their eyes meets, “I'm not making any promises,” he says seriously, “I haven't done it before.”  
  
“Me neither,” Jensen gives him a kiss, “We've been doing okay so far.” Which is possibly the world's biggest understatement, Jared sucks cock better than anything Jensen can even think of.  
  
“You want to do this  _now_?” Jared asks, sounding startled, as though that hadn't been clear.  
  
Jensen kisses him again, more seriously and lets his hands on Jared's ass answer that for him.  
  
They sort of lie there for second, working up to something, and then Jared kneels up, pulling Jensen under him and reaching for Jensen's belt.  
  
“You know I love you,” Jared says and it isn't a question, hasn't been for a long time now.  
  
Jensen smiles, the sick feeling in his stomach levelling out because he wants this. He wants Jared and he's never going to want anyone else. “I love you too.”  
  
And then they're kissing, hot and heavy and wet and with nothing even approaching finesse. They pull their own clothes off because they're seventeen and undressing each other is not the sort of sexy they appreciate yet.  
  
Jensen's panting and breathless when Jared settles down on him. Their dicks sliding together between their bellies and Jensen can't resist thrusting up, rubbing up against Jared until the world starts to go blurry at the edges and his legs parts around Jared's hips in a glimpse of what this might feel like. It's a little overwhelming being under Jared like this, all that power and strength moving above him, it makes him want to roll over and beg before they've even got started.  
  
He hands Jared the lube, sort of wishing it didn't mean that Jared has to pull away to sit between Jensen spread thighs, and covers his face with his arm to try and calm down.  
  
“This is probably going to feel really weird,” Jared says as he slicks up and then there are cool fingers sliding down Jensen's ass crack. Weird isn't even the word for it.  
  
They've done this before, a little, teasing touches and gentle pressure while Jared sucks him off but there's never been any intent behind it. And now Jared's rubbing at his hole, pressing against it and around it and Jensen can't seem to catch his breath.  
  
It is weird. But only in the way that it's always going to be a little odd to spread yourself open for someone like this. Mostly its good, the more Jared touches him the more he wants, hips shifting because he wants Jared to put his fingers inside but he doesn't know how to ask.  
  
“You're so fucking hot Jensen, you don't even know,” Jared says, his voice is rough and shaky and it's thrilling.  
  
“Jared,  _please_.”  
  
Jared pauses, shifting closer so Jensen feel Jared's waist against the inside of his thighs, can feel that it's Jared between his legs and Jared who's touching him. It's not enough.  
  
“In,” Jensen gasps, “Put them in me.”  
  
Jared inhales sharply and Jensen moves his hands so they can see each other. Jared looks wrecked, staring down between Jensen's legs, lip caught between his teeth and he looks as turned on as Jensen feels.  
  
There's more pressure and then the completely out of body feeling of Jared's finger sliding into him. It doesn't hurt, it just feels odd. His entire body was aching for something inside of him and now it's there it's just. Strange.  
  
And then Jared moves his hand.   
  
Realistically, the earth doesn't move or anything but it starts to feel a hell of a lot better.  
  
By the time Jared's got three fingers in him, Jensen is sweating, writhing against the sheets and biting at Jared's mouth whenever he surges forward for a kiss because this. This is what he'd wanted.  
  
“Jen, baby, can I?”  
  
Jared's sweaty forehead is pressed against Jensen's cheek and he can feel the way Jared's started to move with him, thrusting his hips in time with his hand and if this is making Jensen's cock ache he can only image how Jared's feeling.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah okay.”  
  
Jared pulls his hand free and Jensen aches at the loss. He lets Jared settle a pillow beneath his hips because he knows that's supposed to help and holds his arms out to tug Jared back down against his chest, pushes Jared's hair back off his face.   
  
“This okay?” Jared asks and Jensen can't even think straight because Jared's cock is sliding between his ass cheeks and he's never been this aware of his asshole before.  
  
“Yes. Do it, I want to see you.” He knows it'd be easier on his knees but looking into Jared's face when he first pushes inside is going to be worth it.  
  
And yeah, okay,  _ouch_. It hurts in a vaguely out of control, achey way, too much lube slicking the way to sting, and Jensen sort of breathes through it. In through his nose and out through his mouth. Jared looks like the ground has dropped out from under him and his arms are shaking, everything's shaking.  
  
“I love you,” Jensen tells him quietly, which is stupid and unnecessary but pretty much the most important thing in the whole world.  
  
Jared thrusts slowly at first, breath punched out of him and Jensen just holds on, watches Jared watching him until the ache gives way to something else. And then Jared shifts on his knees a little, angle changing and Jensen chokes when the next thrust makes him go hot all over and shivery, like that's what it's supposed to feel like, his fingers biting into Jared's shoulders until they start to cramp.  
  
It doesn't last long and Jared jacks him off when it's over because neither of them manages to get together the coordination to do it while Jared's inside him.  
  
After, they tangle together under Jensen's sheets, pressed together and sweaty in a way Jensen didn't know he'd want and he breathes Jared in, even though they both smell absolutely disgusting.  
  
“How'd I do?” Jared asks sleepily, face damp and still flushed against Jensen's shoulder.  
  
Jensen cards his fingers through Jared's hair and thinks about how it felt good, but not as good as a blow job, and how his ass is throbbing and his hips ache and how next time he hopes it lasts longer, and says, “You were perfect.”  
  
It's not even a little bit of a lie.  
  
:::  
  
They're sort of cuddled up on the couch when Jensen's mom gets home, watching some awful show Mac asked to watch and Donna takes one look at him before her mouth drops open.  
  
“Thanks for waiting until I was at work,” she says, sort of stunned.  
  
Mac looks confused and slightly irritated they're interrupting her show and Jared's gone red faced and tense beside him.  
  
Jensen's still feeling soft inside and more in love than he'd ever thought possible so he squeezes Jared's hand, gets up and tugs his mom into the kitchen on their own.  
  
Donna sets her bag down on the counter and Jensen goes to put some coffee on. They don't speak.  
  
“So,” she says in the end, moving to stand beside him and nudge him with an elbow, “I was mostly kidding about you having to put out now.”  
  
Usually that would make Jensen want to die. Today it's sort of funny.  
  
“But he said he'd break up with me if I kept him waiting any longer.”  
  
Donna chuckles a little and flicks his ear. “That boy thinks you hung the moon,” she tells him.  
  
Jensen nods, because yeah, that's sort of how it is now.  
  
“That's why,” he says.  
  
She gives him a hug, feeling small and familiar and like the best friend he'll ever have, “It's possible you're even smarter than I thought you were.”  
  
Jensen groans and pulls away, “Don't get used to it.”  
  
:::  
  
They do go to winter formal in the end and Jensen does wear a suit, it's pretty embarrassing.   
  
Sophia goes with Chad because Milo  _actually_  wouldn't be seen dead at a school dance and Danneel brings Nick and holds his hand every time Brock drifts over to chat with Jared.  
  
It's not the worst night of Jensen's life, all in all.


End file.
